Gift Of The Avatar
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Avatar Last AirBender Old West AU: It's always the one you least expect.


Gift Of The Avatar

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUMMARY: Avatar Last AirBender Old West AU: It's always the one you least expect.

DISCLAIMER: Own Nothing Just the Blending of Ideas

GOF

Ezra sat by the stream moving his hands in the air like one conducting an orchestra. In this dry plane there was only so little water he could compose with. Eyes closed he lets the water move. Taking away all his emotion. Away all the pain and mistrust that have been bombarding him back in town. The water dancing in the air. Dancing to the music of his emotions. Rising higher and higher at all the pain that had grown over the past several days. None of his fellows understanding why he hated mud but loved the rain. Why he is the way he is. No one knowing that he is a waterbender and more.

Vin is open about his airbending. And Chris about his fire bending. Josiah about his earth bending. But he hides his waterbending. For they were the next to have an avatar. After Ang had reunited the kingdoms in peace the world went on. And know was the time of water. And no sign of any avatar. Thinking Ang was the last and final avatar. But he had never been tested. Never wants to either.

Ezra had watched in silent jealousy as the others manipulate their element with such ease. He had tried to do others beside water. Frightfully, Having success at performing them. Which scared him even more. He couldn't be the avatar. He didn't want to be. He is a con artist. And not to be trusted. Yet he is of water.

Letting it flow around him.

Letting all what the town spoke drown in the spheres he made.

Going through the motions he began to relax.

Letting it flow…

GOF

Vin had followed his fellow loner peacekeeper. Disagreeing on letting him be by himself. When it even wasn't his fault. Just bad reputation that people believed. Vin settled down and watched in amazement as Ezra began to go through the water motions. Eyeing in disbelief.

"No," he spoke on the air element of his bending. Then he sucked in deep when the water began to move. Rise high above where it settled. Then forming into spheres. Rotating around each other. In amazement he watched as Ezra controlled his element. There are so few waterbenders left. And they had one right under their noses. Moving silently closer he wanted a better view.

GOF

Ezra melded the orbiting spheres into one giant swishing sphere. Freezing the water than moving the water molecules fast to create steam. Letting the water evaporate into the air.

Vin slides closer. Close enough now to touch Ezra. Yet Ezra paid him no mind. His eyes closed and focus on the water. Still releasing. The anger that the fire element had placed into him. Heating up the water. Then the words spoken. Freezing. A constant state of flux. Yet accepting them. Yes they are untrue. They don't know him. Know his secrets. He could live with that. He has before.

The water settled back into the stream. As if it had never been bended.

"Wow," Vin breathed. Alerting Ezra to his presence. Ezra quickly moved back raising an orb out of the water. "Easy Ez it's just me."

"Mr. Tanner I should rather you inform me of your presence than for me to start and to have hurt you."

"With water." Vin smiled. The water dropped back into the stream. Splashing Vin. Ezra making his point.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Please Vin. Don't tell them."

"Why it's not like you're the avatar." Ezra only smiled. Vin knew something was up but that could wait.

"Promise me." Ezra gripped his arm.

"Ok. Ok." Vin assured his friend. Resting a hand on the one on his shoulder. Ezra let go. Smiling he looks at his friend. "So can you make water change color?"

"I can."

"Wow."

"Can you color the wind?"

"Somewhat. I didn't get that far in my training before my grandfather was killed."

"I am sorry Vin."

"Thank you. But where did you learn."

"My father. Scrolls. Watching other benders."

"So Maude has no bending?"

"Maude isn't my mother. She is my aunt. My real mother was an earthbender."

"Really. So can you?" Ezra shrugged his shoulders. Not giving all his secrets away. "You're not going to tell me."

"No," Ezra bent down to pick up the blanket he was meditating on.

"So are you ever going to tell them?"

"I see no reason too. For I shall not be long here."

"They didn't mean it Ezra." Vin had heard the words second hand from JD. He had been out on patrol while the others ganged up on Ezra. Berating him. Brining up bad memories. Probably throwing their bending around or their ways back in his con artist face. JD being the only one there on his side. While Vin his only other real friend of the scene was out of town. Now here he is fighting off what the others have done.

"Vin," Ezra speaks with such emotion on ones name. Name of his friend. "They meant it. And I am tired of being the town's black sheep. Their escape goat for everything wrong in their lives. Water is of emotion. And I cannot control it around such adversity. One day I will lose it. And then I will truly be the one to blame for the chaos."

"You won't Ezra. I'll be there."

"That is most appreciative but unlikely. You have a place there. On the other hand." Ezra sighed. Internally begging Vin to come with him. Wanting to not be alone anymore. Vin Lays a hand on him, again.

"You have a place. And I know where my place is." Vin closed his eyes wrapping the air around them. Ezra watches as Vin made the air dance around them. Then he let it wrap itself around Ezra. Ezra smiled. Vin making a wind mark on him. So no matter where he went. He could track him on the wind. Making him part of his breathe.

"Thank you Vin." Ezra manipulated the water. Bringing a sphere close to Vin. Vin recognizing the gift opened his mouth and accepted the bended water. Now Ezra could track Vin. Know where his life water always was.

"We're brothers now Ez. And we'll show them." Ezra genuinely smiled. He had hope again.

GOF

The two rode back together. Reaching town their fire bender leader came out heated. Ezra began to slow down his mount. Vin slowed with him. Eyeing his friend than his brother. Why did Chris always have to light fires. Bumping into the other. Encouraging him to continue. He would stand beside him.

Vin swirled his air and blew it at Chris. Playfully. Basically telling him to calm down everything was okay. As they got closer. Chris looks their gambler up and down. Noticing that he wasn't looking at him. Ezra never really looked at him. Never even giving a good reason for him not to be on the same level. Always treating him like the outsider everyone saw him as.

Vin dismounted and waited for Ezra to join him.

"Chris all quiet out there." Chris nodded looking to Ezra who hadn't looked at him then back to Vin. Vin smiled tilting his head toward Standish. Silently informing him something was up and knew the truth. And to leave it be.

"Good. The judge arrived in town." Ezra lifted his head up to that. The judge and him may be on opposite ends. But they had an arrangement. "Something's going on and he wants us all in on it. That means you too Ezra."

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere more delightful." Ezra ran his hand along Peso. The ornery horse who would let nobody touch him besides his owner. But there he was allowing the gambler to run a hand down his flank. Asking him to follow. Chris watches as the horse followed him. Both trusting. Chris just shakes his head. Vin smiled.

"How does he do that?"

"He's gifted." Vin says following after his horse and friend.

GOF

Chris watched the gambler go. Why was it so hard for them to get along? The man strived to prove he was righteous. But every step something, someone turned on him. Only a few standing up for him. Vin, in his airy ways. Always wrapping himself in whatever foolishness he had transpired. Josiah trying to bend him to the right path. May it be covered in as much dirt he can manipulate to his means. Always flecking it on him so the young enigma can brush it off. JD with so much energy that he made the man smile. Smile through everything, anything. Our heart of the group. Our innocence. Buck with so much heart spread it out so everyone would be welcome. And Ezra and Buck always finding a way to be more than then they showed. And with Nathan showing the hatred that he should aim toward him, Chris, for his firebending. Rained it down on Ezra. For a fire nation patrol with that region of tongue had slain his village forcing his earthbending father to the mines. Where the man eventually died. And Ezra let them, him especially, rain all there anger, fear on him. How could the man tolerate it so much? And we still knew nothing of the man except for the cover he presented.

GOF

Walking behind the two he watched as Vin waved his hands about showing Ezra one of his air moves. Taking one of Ezra's cards making it whirl in a blur. The man laughing beside him. Trying to snatch up his beloved cards. Even though he had several decks. Treating them as more precious then the gold he won at tables. The card flew higher and higher. Ezra had stopped and Vin too. They both just stared. Chris looked from the card to the man. Ezra's eyes began to glow a little. Then the card fell dead to the world. Vin's eyes on Chris. Then the card floated down right into the gambler's hand. What did Chris witness? Ezra quickly placed the card deck back up his sleeve. Then walked toward the saloon.

GOF

Coming upon the scene it seemed like old times. Nothing was wrong. No urgent business. Just the seven giving a report to their boss. One Judge Owen Travis, An earth bender, who was around in the time of the revolution. Seen the battle in all it's harsh realities. The judge grabbed his drink sitting himself next to the gambler. Ezra nodded. Vin on the other side. Chris could only watch. The others came in to surround the table. Each greeting the other. Chris took the final seat across from the judge. The judge didn't particularly like Chris. Because he is fire nation. Times have changed. Yet still. Ancient grudges.

"Good evening all." All acknowledging him in his own way. "I just got a wind gust from the next county over." He huffed. Airbenders began to arise again in the time of Ang. "There is a group of old fashion firebenders. Taking up the old ways. They're making their way here."

"Do we have anything else on them?" Buck asked. Chris eyes glare over to his oldest friend. Buck wasn't a firebender. But he is part of that nation. He lights fire in beds. But if his nation was bringing destruction. Then it was a worse rep than any Ezra has. Ezra supposedly told them what part he came from. He never told anyone. Maybe Vin. Chris could only listen as Travis continued. His eyes constantly looking over at Ezra. Expecting something great from him. He's not displaying his cards.

"We should get the town ready." Chris spoke. Making plans in his head. "Keep fire's to a minimum. Put rain barrels throughout town." Chris wishing they had an waterbender on their team. Vin looks to Ezra at the mention of water. Not wanting to give his friend away. But knew it would also give them a hidden advantage. Travis seemed to stare at Ezra too. As if he knew his secret as well. Vin looked to the judge and the judge only nodded back at him. Guess he knew.

"I'll start putting up some barriers around town." Josiah offered.

"I'll get my supplies ready." Noted Nathan their healer. He nodded his head and left the group. They would inform him of their plans later. His job being the hardest. For he had to deal with the stress of anticipation of what wounds and needs. Healing under fire. Than the cleanup. Ezra nodded as the man passed. Chris began to relay orders.

Buck and JD informing the town. Getting them prepared.

Vin joined Ezra on placing the barrels around town. Ezra using his hidden talent to help carry the water to the wind placed barrels.

GOF

The town lay ready. Travis sat down beside the gambler as he sat relaxed, poised and ready in front of the saloon.

"So how have you been?" Ezra smiled. The judge knew his secret. And the only way to keep him safe was to arrest him. And to keep a constant eye on him with a fake bounty, wanted alive. He had rescinded the order when he made permanent residence in four corners.

"I am well." Travis nodded. "Your skills have helped me a great deal since our last meeting." Earth came after Water. Travis had guided him through the simplicities of earthbending. Teaching the hidden Avatar his elements.

Ezra had knowledge of all elements. Being able to manipulate people and pass as any bender. The waterbending still a secret.

"Have you stretched your waves recently." Ezra smiled at the fatherly tone his questions asked. If he was an airbender he would have relayed wings. Since that was how one referred to the elements. It was secret back then. So speaking in weather terms or animal references to their element bending. Who is around and what?

"I have swam recently. And a hawk stopped by to watch me."

"Really." Travis learning Vin knew about his bending. "Does he know of the storm you can raise?" Does he know you are the avatar?

"He suspects. But I am not." Ezra hiding who he is. For whoever would bow down to a two bit gambler. A con artist. A thief.

"You are Ezra. And my knees will crack with good purpose the day you see it." Informing him he would bow down and follow. Travis gripped Ezra's shoulder tight. Ezra could only smile at that. Such faith. "I better get into position."

"Be safe Owen." Travis stopped. Calling him by his first name.

"You too Avatar." Bowing his head he made his way to the newspaper.

GOF

Chris had watched the interaction. Wondering what the hell. The judge put up a good front when he first came into town. Making the gambler a wanted man for jumping bail. Help start the rumor mill. Keep people distant. Unattached. Yet it changed in time. Changed so that he had friends here. Vin glided up along Chris and watched as the two supposed opposites talked and smiled at one another.

"That's odd."

'What is? Them," motioning to the pair. "Why? The judge just watching out over one of his charges." True Owen is protective of this town and his men. But never thinking it toward Ezra.

"I suppose." Chris walked away to stroll down the middle of the street. Swirling fire from one heap to the next. Fighting fire with fire. His eyes watching Standish as he moved into position. Noticing his perch surrounded by rain barrels. Wonder what this is all about? The fire grew higher. Not of his doing. Chris felt a rise of panic. Hi family had been killed by some rebel fire nation group that he would not join up on their cause. Fire to rule the world again. The high rising flames he looks to the others. All having their guns ready.

Vin began to gust his wind. The earth moved, Josiah getting ready and the pounding of their horses coming closer. Then the fire roared with dragon life began to touch the houses.

"Everybody get down!" Chris hollered. The fire roared with life. Sweeping out touching the buildings. Everyone ducked feeling the heat roll over them. Felling the warmth but not the lick of flames. Their leader had held it back from touching them.

What they didn't know is that until after the ground shakes some of them from their post that they had an earth bender with them. JD had to move from behind his cover when the wagon tipped over. Joshia tried to compensate. Able to save Vin from his fall from perch. To distracted by controlling the wind. Also leaving both unable to rescue Ezra as he was assaulted by the fire that grew around him as the earthbender who vibrated the ground with the fury of another of his kind trying to fight him. An unknown variable.

Ezra fell. The fires sweeping around him. Vin screams. His air blowing all the fire about between the two of them. He couldn't fall not now. The world pauses. The fire roars.

Chris watches. Everything in slow motion. The fires rose straight into the air. Everyone stopped moving. The attackers having no clue what is going on. Next the water barriers exploded with ignition. The water also shooting straight up into the air. The wind howled like wild dogs calling for the moon. Earth shaking with built up rage. Then it all froze. The six gathering in the center of the street. Staring at the wonder around them. The gang pausing. Their horses rearing. Unable to control their fear.

Looking at one another they didn't know what to expect next. Vin looks to where Ezra fell. There standing glowing with powers of the ancestors. Vin knelt down. He wanted to rush toward him but knew he would not be reaching Ezra. He would be getting the avatar. Chris looks to all of them then to their cheat. Trying to make his mind bend around what he is seeing. Josiah kneels beside Vin. Watching as the avatar walks amongst them.

Ezra moves to stand between the two parties. His glowing gaze takes in his friends. Sees Vin kneeling. Sees men who have faith in him. Pivoting he turns on the enemy. Fear oozes off of them. His town, his home, burning because of them. The wind roars and the water falls killing all the fire. The ground rumbled with life shaking the evil off their rides. The horses flee. Earth moves up encircling the evil, capturing them.

Then all went silent.

Ezra turns to his friends. Moonlight the only light to see by and the glow of the avatar. Yet the glow of the avatar fades. Leaving the moonlight to glint off his gold tooth as he smiles at them before he collapses.

GOF

Ezra woke to a world of confused faces. Sitting up hands rested on him.

"How you feeling?" Nathan asked. Looking around he can smell pies, apple, and his favorite.

"What?" he takes in the room. He is in his abode but there are new adornments everywhere. "Why?" They notice his eyes taking in the new additions. Chris steps forward. The rest of the seven waiting for the first gaps to be tethered together.

"Gifts for the avatar." Ezra looks unbelieving at their leader to Vin. Vin who is happily munching away on one of the pies. Swallowing his mouthful.

"Guess the snake is out of the bag." Smiling at Vin's bluntness. Ezra could only look at them all and sigh.

Word had spread round that the avatar had been found. Found in the most unlikely of places. The most unlikely of people.

That didn't matter. They had faith in the ancestors. They had hope.

GIFT OF THE AVATAR

AUTHOR NOTE

This AU is Open.

I am trying to finish up stories I have been working on and post them out. Some may be Unfinished and remain that way for a while.

Have permission to expand but just inform me.

TY


End file.
